codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Megiddo Timeline
55 BC **Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the mysterious Alwyn. Through Alwyn's leadership, the Roman invasion of the British Isles is repelled; this marks the official beginning of the Britannian Empire, with Alwyn being the first designated Emperor. *'955 AD' **Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. *'1294 AD' **Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world. *'1492 AD' **An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extension of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America. *'1575 AD' **Empress Elizabeth I of Britannia, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Charles de Bretan, "Duke of Britannia" — gain influence and power with this knowledge. *'1603 AD' **Henry IX ascends to the throne of Britannia after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. *'1620 AD' **The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then established the first colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under English control. *'1756 AD' **The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War. *'1775 AD' **The Washington Rebellion occurs, in which separatists under George Washington, known formally as the Continental Army, rebel against Britannian rule over the American colonies. Edward Stephen, Duke of Britannia, bribes Benjamin Franklin, who was charged with appealing to King Louis XVI of France for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence, with promises of titles and territories. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. *'1781 AD' **As a result of Franklin's betrayal, the French stay out of the war. Thus, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence. *'1785 AD' **The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. *'1799 AD' **The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's First Consul. Historians would cite this as the most significant event of the Age of Revolution, in which Europe would be changed forever. *'1805 AD' **The French-Spanish combined fleet under Admiral Pierre-Charles Villeneuve defeats the Britannian naval force under Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied. *'1807 AD' **Empress Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy and forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under EU rule. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. **In the wake of Edinburgh, several other anti-monarchist revolutions occur throughout Europe, causing the Age of Revolution to reach its highest point. *'1808 AD' **Ricardo van Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, spring Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to the New World, where a new capital is established in Pendragon (formerly Philadelphia). ** In the aftermath of the Age of Revolution, in which all but a very few of the European nobilities and monarchies have been exterminated, First Consul Bonaparte secures the allegiances of the majority of European countries, from Portugal and Spain to the west to Austria in the east. *'1813 AD' **Elizabeth III nominates Ricardo (who is secretly her lover) as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Empress who loved throughout her stormy life". **Following his coronation, Emperor Ricardo immediately sets forth his plan to expand Britannia across the New World and beyond. This begins with a Britannian invasion of French Louisiana, thus igniting the First Expansionary War. *'1820 AD' **Under the influence of the Unionist political faction, as well as his personal confidante Cecile Cathcart, Bonaparte forms the European Union (EU), a democratic society that promotes freedom and liberty for all. *'1822 AD' **Bonaparte dies mysteriously, his last act being an inscription of a strangely distinct cross upon his supposed will. Thereafter, he is posthumously elected as Europe's first President. ** Although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned Bonaparte's food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her own last words included the famous line: "I do not forget slights to my honor." *'1825 AD' **The First Expansionary War ends with the Battle of New Orleans. After seven days of intense fighting and heavy casualties on both sides, Britannian soldiers occupy the governor's compound and capture the governor himself, forcing him to give up New France's remaining territories. Save for Russian America (Alaska) to the north and the Mexican Empire to the west, Britannia now rules the majority of North America. *'1836 AD' **Following upon its initial success eleven years ago, Britannia declares war on the Mexican Empire, thereby beginning the Mexican-Britannian War. In less than three years' time, Britannia successfully conquers the bulk of Mexico's territory before laying siege to Mexico City itself. In the end, Emperor Antonio is forced abdicate his remaining territories to Britannia, thereby ending the war and leaving Britannia in control of the near whole of North America (once again save for Russian America to the north). *'1861 AD' **Jefferson Davis, Grand Duke of Virginia, and several other rebellious lords form the Britannian Confederacy from the Empire's southern territories, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the continent. Among his military supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. This begins what is later referred to as the Second Britannian Civil War. *'1867 AD' **After a long and costly conflict, the Second Britannian Civil War ends with the Imperial forces triumphant and Britannia reunified. In reprisal of this event, Emperor Abraham li Britannia is assassinated by Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth during a performance of King Lear at the Imperial Opera House. *'1869 AD' **The Republic of Japan emerges after the end of the Boshin War, in which the ruling Shogunate was removed and replaced with a western influenced republican government. It is speculated by many historians that Britannia and/or the European Union secretly spurred and supplied the rebel faction to gain better access to Japan's sakuradite deposits. The first Prime Minister of Japan is Mutsuhito Meiji, and as such the period is referred to as the Meiji Era. Eventually Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power during this time period. *'1894 AD' **The Republic of Japan enters into a brief war with the Empire of China over control of the Korean Peninsula, sparking the First Sino-Japanese War. After just under a year of bloody warfare, the Japanese are able to defeat the Imperial Chinese forces, gaining full control over Korea, Taiwan, Penghu and Liaodong. This results in the Qing Dynasty losing further power and prestige both internationally and within their own borders, paving the way toward revolution. *'1906 AD' **Under the patronage of Admiral John "Jacky" Fisher, the Britannian Imperial Navy commissions the HMS Dreadnought, a battleship that would revolutionize naval power across the world. Her commissioning would have the secondary effect of sparking a renewed arms race with the EU, exemplified by the European Navy commissioning the EUS Nassau, first of Europe's dreadnought fleet, not long after. Many would see these events as a sign of a coming war. *'1911 AD' **The Xinhai Revolution occurs in Imperial China, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new rulership under revolutionary leader Sun Zhongshan. Rather than declare himself the new Emperor and establish a new Dynasty however, Sun would embrace the ideals of George Washington and Napoleon Bonaparte, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the monarchy and class system and the establishment of a (formally) democratic government, thus giving birth to the Republic of China. *'1914 AD' **The beginning of Britannia's Second Expansionary War. In its drive to gain further territory, Britannia invades south of Mexico and enters Central America, in turn going to war with the South American powers. Several innovations, such as tanks, airplanes, airships, modern battleships and machineguns make their debut in this conflict, forever changing the scope of warfare. *'1915 AD' **The Habsburg War. Upon this date, the European state of Austria (which had secretly come under control of the Habsburg family and their allies) declares secession from the EU and its reformation as the Austrian Empire (annexing Hungary, Serbia, Romania, Bulgaria, Montenegro, Albania and Greece in the process). Not long after, Austrian forces, alongside those of Russia and the Ottoman Empire (having secretly formed a Triple Alliance) invade Europe proper, their intention to dismantle "Bonaparte's mongrel regime" and restore the continent to its original monarchist state. *'1917 AD' **The Russian Revolution. Following the tenets of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, Bolshevik revolutionary Vladimir Lenin ousts and eliminates Russia's ruling monarchy. Initially the Imperial parliament, or Duma, takes control as the Provisional Government, but Lenin, in his continued drive for power, militarizes the worker masses into the infamous Red Army and ousts them as well. Thus begins the Russian Civil War. **As a result of the Civil War, Russia is forced to withdraw from its alliance with Austria and the Ottoman Empire, thereby establishing an armistice with the EU. *'1918 AD' **The Secondary Expansionary War comes to a close. Britannia now establishes its foothold into South America, taking in the entirety of Gran Colombia as well as the associated islands. The South American countries, namely the Empire of Brazil, see a future war with Britannia as inevitable. *'1920 AD' **The Habsburg War ends with the defeat of the Austrian and Ottoman Empires. The surviving Habsburgs are driven into exile, Austria is once more divided into European member states and the Ottoman Empire is dismantled. The latter eventually paves way to the formations of the Arab League and the State of Israel. *'1922 AD' **The Russian Civil War ends with the Bolsheviks victorious. Under Lenin's continued leadership, the Bolsheviks go onto form the first branches of the United Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), the world's first "true" socialist supernation and, according to the Soviets themselves, the first step toward worldwide revolution and transition to communism. Western Europe watches these developments with baited breath, especially as the USSR annexes several eastern nations into its banner. *'1924 AD' ** Vladimir Lenin dies after a series of strokes without naming a successor. This causes inter-party conflict between his followers, now identified as Communists, for the acquirement of Lenin's seat. The eventual winner of this struggle, after the systematic elimination of all competition - both politically and literally - would be Joseph Stalin. *'1927 AD' **The beginning of the Chinese Civil War. Following upon the success of the Russian Revolution, the recently formed Communist Party of China, under the leadership of Mao Zedong, begins its insurrection against Chiang Kai-shek's Kuomintang. This war would continue on for over two decades, and would see much in the way of desolation and bloodshed. *'1929 AD' **The Great Depression. Following a series of economic setbacks, the worldwide stock market crashes, leading a sharp decline in global GDP as well as personal income, tax revenue and trade. This would continue on for almost a decade in all sectors of the world. *'1939 AD' **Emperor Theseus, in an effort to completely entrench Britannia's foothold in the Americas as well as stave off the effects of the Great Depression, declares war on the South American nations, namely the Empire of Brazil. This begins the Third Expansionary War (otherwise known as the New World War). **In Europe, following their secret alliance with the Britannians, the Soviet Union, under the direction of Stalin, invades Western Europe in an effort to expand socialism's reach, culminating in the Soviet War (otherwise known as the Old World War or Stalin's War). Merged together, both wars would be referred to as the Twin World Wars by later generations. *'1946 AD' **In the end, Britannia would gain total victory in the Third Expansionary War, gaining a complete hold in South America as well as taking Greenland and Iceland away from Europe. Emperor Theseus declares these accumulated territories as the Imperial Homeland. **In Europe, the Soviet War would come to a close with EU forces invading the Soviet capital of Moscow and forcing the surviving communists - Joseph Stalin had been assassinated by NKVD Director Lavrentiy Beria by this time - to abdicate. Not long after, the USSR is dismantled into numerous individual states, all adopted into the EU proper. *'1949 AD' **After a long and costly civil war, the Chinese communists, bolstered by the support they had originally received from the Soviet Union, at last emerge triumphant against the Nationalists. From this, the communists form the Chinese Federation, a self-proclaimed socialist state in the image of the former USSR. Mao Zedong, in turn, becomes Guojia Zhuxi, or "Chairman of State", while retaining his leadership of the CPC. Naturally following the example of Stalin, Mao would spend the next few years getting rid of political enemies (real and imaginary) and forming a cult of personality around himself. *'1955 AD' **Fearing territorial encroachment from either Britannia or the EU, the Chinese Federation, under Chairman Mao Zedong's direct command, expands its borders by systematically annexing neighboring lands, starting with its neighbor India. Eventually the Federation comes to encompass land from Afghanistan and Pakistan in the west all the way to the Korean Peninsula in the east. However, this growth in territory comes costly to the Federation as its key resources soon become drained, leading to an outgrowth of poverty to overtake the land. *'1956 AD' **Seventeenth Prince Charles zi Britannia is born. * 1958 AD ** Mao's Great Leap Forward. In an effort transform agrarian China into a modernized socialist society, Mao, once more following in Stalin's footsteps, oversaw the collectivization of resources and rapid industrialization of the countryside. In the end, this only serves to strain China further, with million dead via starvation and forced labor alongside an additional drain in resources. *'1963 AD' **The Emblem of Blood era. Stemming from Emperor Theseus' assassination by dissident Lee Harvey Oswald, the Imperial Family would instigate a bloody feud as their individual members coveted the throne. Many assassinations and betrayals would be perpetrated during this period, resulting over half of the Imperial family being wiped out. *'1964 AD' **Reacting toward China's overnight annexation of Korea, Taiwan, Penghu and Liaodong, the Republic of Japan is quick to declare war on the Federation, culminating in the Second Sino-Japanese War. The result of this is a direct invasion of mainland China, with the more technologically advanced Japanese being an even match for the more numerous Chinese. **Among the celebrated heroes of the war is Colonel Saburo Tohdoh, nicknamed Shinigami no Tohdoh (Tohdoh the Death God) for his tactical brilliance in armored warfare. Years later, his son Kyoshiro would successfully utilize many of the tactics pioneered by the elder Tohdoh when combating the Britannians in the Battle of Itsukushima during the Second Pacific War. *'1976 AD' **After twelve years of continuous fighting, the Second Sino-Japanese War (or the Korean War) would at last come to an end with both sides exhausted. In the resulting peace treaty, China would keep its re-conquered territories, but would pay Japan a reparation of 36 billion yuan (2.7 billion yen). This only serves to drain China's resources further. **Mao Zedong dies of a heart attack. Rumors persist that he was assassinated under the orders of the Chinese Federation State Council, who had become weary of his reign. At this point, Hua Guofeng is elected to the Chairmanship. *'1978 AD' **After a mere two years in office, Hua Guofeng is ousted from power by Deng Xiaoping, who becomes China's third Chairman. Deng attempts to initiate a series of economic reforms in order to revitalize China, but is met with harsh resistance from the traditionalist State Council alongside other agencies. In the end, the Federation remains stagnant. *'1980 AD' **Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. *'1992 AD' **An ailing Deng Xiaoping is forced into retirement, with his successor to the Chairmanship being Jiang Jintao. Taking up where his predecessor left off, Jintao begins a series of reformations across the Chinese Federation, all in an attempt to stave off its degradation. In the process however, he gains much conflict with the rest of the State Council, who show signs of interest in taking administrative power for themselves. *'1995 AD' **In spite of her young age and status a commoner, Marianne Lamperouge would ascend to the realm of nobility as a Knight, eventually becoming one of the elite Knights of the Round (first as the Knight of Six, then later the Knight of Two). Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, namely Seventeenth Prince Charles zi Britannia. *'1998 AD' **97th Emperor Thomas la Britannia dies of a mysterious cause, and Charles zi Britannia becomes the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. In standard royal tradition, he takes on many consorts. Among them is Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia upon her marriage; eventually Charles nominates her as his Empress. This marks the first time in Britannia's entire existence in which a commoner has become Empress, causing both praise and uproar throughout the Empire. *'1999 AD' **Marianne's first child Lelouch is born, who becomes the Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Not long after, Marianne's second child Nunnally would be born, who in turn becomes the Eleventh Princess and eighty-seventh in line to the throne. It should be noted that during this period, Emperor Charles spent much time with Marianne and their young son and daughter, reportedly more than with any of his other wives and children. *'2002 AD' **Jiang Lihua, daughter of Chinese Chairman Jiang Jintao, is born. Due to her unique albinism and the relation of her birth date to ancient Chinese mysticism, many in China believe her birth to be a blessing from the Heavens, and so give her the title of Tianzi or "Child of Heaven", in similar fashion to the Chinese Emperors of old. **During a tour of Beijing, a young street urchin by the name of Li Xingke manages to evade Jiang Jintao's bodyguards and directly attack the Chairman. Impressed with the child's assault and resilience despite being half-starved and quite sickly, Jiang spares Li's life and takes the orphan as his own son. From that point forward, Jiang would raise Li alongside his own daughter, with the two growing very close. *'2009 AD' **Upon coming of age and with the blessing of Chairman Jiang, Li Xingke enrolls into the Chinese Liberation Army (CLA)'s National Defence University, where he gains a high standing in spite of his youth. Eventually Li would gain a formal commission into the CLA and rapidly climb the ranks, becoming China's top general. *'2010 AD' **Marianne is assassinated by unknown terrorists. Many of Britannia's nobles and royalty attempt to investigate her death, but no leads are found. **The Indochinese Peninsula is conquered by Britannia and becomes Area 10. In response, Japan, which was originally neutral, aligns its policy with the European Union and Chinese Federation in order to apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. **In retaliation for the Oriental Incident, Britannia invades Japan, causing the Second Pacific War. During this one month war, Britannia employs a new weapon which completely overwhelms the Japanese forces: the Knightmare Frame. The end result is the conquering of Japan by Britannia, with Japan becoming a formal colony of Britannia. It is renamed Area 11 and its natives become known as "Elevens". *'2012 AD' **A mysterious illness claims the life of Chinese Chairman Jiang Jintao, leading to mass mourning amongst the Federation. In accordance to his (supposed) will, the Communist Party of China elects his daughter Tianzi to the position of Chairwoman, the first female to ever hold the position, in spite of the fact she is only ten years old at the time. Because of her age, many outside analysts suspect the State Council orchestrated her ascension to use her as a figurehead and facilitate absolute power for themselves. **In response to Tianzi's forced ascension, the Federation's civilian population would derogatorily label the State Council as the "High Eunuchs", based on the old Imperial Chinese custom, and villainous stereotype, of eunuchs serving as state officials to underage rulers. Needless to say, the term is quickly banned by the government, to the point that the Ministry of State Security (MSS), the Chinese Federation's secret police, are given legal authority to detain anyone who so much as utters the phrase. *'2016 AD' **Britannia launches Operation Lionheart, the invasion of the Middle East. The Britannian forces are led by Third Princess Cornelia li Britannia, better known as the "Witch of Britannia" for her great tactical sense and skill in a Knightmare Frame, and among her forces is famed General Andreas Darlton and the elite Glaston Knights. In little over a year, the Arab armies are neutralized and Area 18 is established. **Beside the Arab states, Israel is also conquered and forced into Area 18. *'2017 AD' **Despite its native population being forced under Britannian servitude, tensions grow within Area 11. Amidst the conflict, the mysterious masked revolutionary, known only as Zero, emerges. His first act is the assassination of Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia. Not long after, Princess Cornelia is appointed the new Viceroy of Area 11, with her sister Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia becoming Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. **Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights, a revolutionary movement made up of both Elevens/Japanese and Britannians, to stand against the current world order. Its membership expands with each victory and all attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure, although the fighting is not entirely one sided. **Later into the year, Euphemia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan, a puppet state wherein Elevens would once again be "citizens of Japan" and would have a number of rights restored to them in exchange for Britannia's exclusive rights to the sakuradite. In the end however, it is revealed to be a ploy to massacre the Elevens, with Euphemia herself being killed by Zero in response. **The failure of the SAZ would later spark another conflict: the Black Rebellion. During this time, the Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Government Bureau. Despite the disappearance of Zero in the midst of the conflict, the Japanese victory is almost assured. **To prevent this and the resulting fall of Japan, both to the Elevens and a potentially following Chinese invasion, the Britannians launch Operation Nero, a scorched earth offensive in which the entirety of Japan's sakuradite is detonated. The results are catastrophic: over one hundred thirty million people, both Japanese and Britannians, were said to have perished in the onslaught, and the near entirety of the Japanese Isles are laid to ruin. It is also believed that the majority of the Japanese race was wiped out following this event, which is dubbed the Devastation of Japan. *'2018 AD' **Worldwide hostilities and tensions intensify following Japan's destruction, with much of it aimed at Britannia. The beginnings of another Great World War are perceived by many. **Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia seeks to diplomatically install the Chinese Federation as a collection of Britannian territories through a political marriage between his brother First Prince Odysseus u Britannia and Chinese Chairwoman Jiang Lihua. Upon the wedding day however, Tianzi is abducted by Senior General Li Xingke, who has now become known as the "Chinese Tiger", and a rebellion sparks against Britannia's attempted rulership. In the end however, an imposter Tianzi is installed and quickly wed to Odysseus, establishing all former Federal lands as Britannian colonial states, with China itself being given the designation Area 22. *'2020 AD' **The Great World War erupts after Britannia formally declares war against its lifelong rival, the European Union. With China now under Britannia, the winner of this war would expectedly become the ruler of the entire world. **The first front of the war is the Britannian invasion of Far Eastern Europe, led by Eighth Princess Marrybell mel Britannia. Among the defenders is General Sergei Zhukov, otherwise known as the "Bear of the Far East". **The second front is the Britannian invasion of Africa, with the Imperial forces led by the mysteriously reemerged Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. They are mainly opposed by the legendary General Joachim Rommel, otherwise known as the "Desert Lion". **The third front is the Britannian invasion of Western Europe itself. This force is led by none other than Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. *'2025 AD' **The present time. The war continues with Britannia gaining more and more control each passing day, whereas the EU begins to feel strain with almost all of its resource base, although the European forces still continue to hold out against the Britannian offensive. Amidst the fighting however, a mysterious third faction moves through the shadows...